Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{1}{2} \times 3\dfrac{2}{3} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{9}{2} \times \dfrac{11}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{9 \times 11}{2 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{99}{6}$ $ = \dfrac{33}{2}$ $ = 16 \dfrac{1}{2}$